


Off to the races

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is the only good driver, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korra finds out she gets car sick, Motion Sickness, Vomiting, bc Korra is too gay to be able to drive, car racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Asami offers to take Korra for a spin on one of the new Satomobiles.Inktober Day 19: Dizzy
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Series: Inktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Kudos: 12





	Off to the races

“Ever been behind the wheel?” Asami asked as Korra watched the Satomobiles fly around the track. 

“The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog,” Korra replied with a laugh. “We don’t really have cars in the Southern Water Tribe because of all the ice and I never did get the hang of driving a snowmobile.”

“Want me to take you for a spin?”

“Really? Let’s do it!” Korra said excitedly. 

A couple minutes later, Korra was nestled comfortably behind Asami in one of the Satomobiles. Apparently it was a new model that was built for speed.

“Hang on tight,” Asami called to her as the man in front of them started the countdown. “You’re in for a wild ride.”

Then the white flag dropped and they were off. 

Their car shot forward like a cannon and wind rippled through their hair as they raced around the track. Though initially trailing the other driver, Asami quickly caught up and their cars were side by side as they sped around a bend. Korra saw sparks fly from where their wheels made contact with the track’s barrier and could hear the cheers from Mako and Bolin in the stand. It was exhilarating. A fancy maneuver from Asami sent the other car spinning off behind them and they barreled over the finish line. 

“So, what’d you think?” Asami asked after she had slowed the car to a stop. 

Korra leaped out of the backseat, the rush of adrenaline from the race coursing through her body. 

But then her feet hit the ground and her stomach dropped. The world around her started to spin.

“Uh-oh,” Korra muttered, clamping her hands over her mouth. Knowing what was coming, she sprinted towards the nearest bush, where she promptly threw up her lunch.

“Oh spirits, Korra, I’m so sorry!” Asami said, rushing over to where Korra was kneeled on the ground. She helped hold Korra’s hair out of her face and rubbed comforting circles on her back. “I didn’t realize you got car sick!”

“Don’t be,” Korra responded, slightly out of breath from having emptied her stomach. She took the handkerchief Asami offered her and wiped her mouth. “That was amazing!” she said, no longer feeling dizzy and having gotten her bearings back. “I wasn’t sure we’d make it. I’ve never felt more alive!” 

“Korra!” Mako called as he and Bolin caught up with them. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, just a little car sickness. Nothing the Avatar can’t handle.”

“In that case,” Asami said, a sly smile on her face. “You wanna go again? I’ll let you drive and we can show these boys who’s boss.”

“You bet I do!” 

And so they went again, this time racing Mako and Bolin instead of a Future Industries employee. It was even more exhilarating than the first time being behind the wheel, though not nearly as smooth of a ride. Korra was by no means a good driver, certainly not as good as Asami, but she was definitely better than Bolin. She could hear Mako’s curses coming from behind them the whole race. 

In the end, Korra managed to get them across the finish line in one piece. Jumping out of the car, she noticed that she still felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but not nearly as bad as the first time.

“I’m never riding with you again,” Mako said a moment later as he got out of the car, Bolin having finally made it across the finish line. 

“Aw, come on. I’m not that bad of a driver. We made it to the finish line, didn’t we?” Mako just shook his head.

“Never again,” he muttered, earning a laugh from the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic wasn't the idea that I initially had for today's prompt, but I had a lot of work for school that I needed to get done today and knew I wouldn't be able to give that idea the time and effort I think it deserves, so that'll hopefully be a non-Inktober fic I write sometime in the future and instead, I decided to write something a little shorter and lighter. Thus, this fic was born. Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
